Two lonely souls
by mimiteri
Summary: SasuHina pairing. The story is set after Sasuke returning to Konoha.


Claim: I do not own any characters in Naruto. It is just to show how much I like this pairing.

* * *

She learned from Naruto that Sasuke had returned to Konoha for several weeks. She was happy for Naruto since this is always his goal to bring Sasuke back, but is a little sad that from his words it is easy to detect that the relationship between Naruto and Sakura has been more intimate than before after this mission.

Her heart began to drown in sorrow, but she told herself that she just need more time to get used to it and get rid of Naruto. It is obvious that Naruto has never treated her as his intimate friend by that way he treats Sakura. Since then, Hinata began to concentrate herself on training and did her best to learn more about medicine to be a med-nin.

It has been over years since their last encounter. On one sunny day, she came into Sasuke in a clearing of training. The place is very far away from Konoha and people hardly come. Since there are still lots of fan girls by his side, his choosing this place for training is reasonable. To Hinata, he, apparently, has grown taller during all the years. Even though, they had been playing together in their childhood. It is hard for Hinata to say they were once close.

However, Hinata did have the ability to make observations on everyone. From afar she can tell by her byakugan Sasuke has become a very strong ninja. She envies him and wants to be like him with great ninja skills. But he seems stoic and motionless as usual. She tried to encourage herself to approach to him to ask his assistance for training, but finally failed. She was too shy and timid. She turned her shoulder and ran away to another place for training by her own, even her mind yearned for staying with him.

Sasuke was in the faraway clearing for training. After a while, sweat was dropping all over his body. During the time, he could sense some body was approaching, but stopped for a while. Using his nin-jitsu he could detect who is the heiress of Huyga clan. No stopping his training, he concentrated on himself for he understands the shyly girl is no harm and always kind to everybody. After a while, he sensed the girl has left. Even though, he had no expectation on her coming, but was a little disappointed for without accompany all the remained training time.

He has been all by his own after his returning. Even though some fan girls are trying to be around him, he always found some quiet place for training. The old friends, like Naruto who was busy on dating Sakura, and Shigamaru who was busy on his lectures in ninja school, so it seems every one has developed his own business and just can not resume their relationship like they were before chunin exam.

Several weeks past, it was claimed that the leader of Hyuga clan, Hiashi disowned Hinata as heiress and asked her to move out and earn by her own. Hinata's old friends, like Kiba, Shino or Naruto were more than angry, but could do nothing. They helped her to settle down on a flat near outskirt of Konoha and would visit her occasionally. Hinata got a job through Sakura's help in a hospital and could live independently without her original family's support.

For several times Sasuke had notices that the Hyuga girl was training herself alone and realized that there is still one person living in the same style as he does—alone, independent, and getting stronger through the difficulties.

He started to find that lonely shadow of that girl became hovering in his mind. He could not stop thinking about her and caring about her. He even could detect sometimes Hinata was looking at him but just did not approach. He can tell that this girl is so adorable and worthy for him. What he needed is to summon all his guts and tell her what he has been thinking.

One day Sasuke was passing a training clearing and happened to see Hinata fell onto a rock on the ground and hit herself on her right shoulder. Blood sputtered on the collar of her training suits. It should be a serious wound. Sasuke turned down from trees and picked her up in his arms. The tears glittered in her ivory eyes, but she just could not let out the scream of pain. Sasuke felt something tingled in the bottom of his heart and he did not say a word but only bring her toward the shadow of a big tree to see if any comfortable place could be found for her to rest and for medicine cure.

Hinata was shocked by her falling and pain, and could say nothing but allow Sasuke to help her. She was surprised that Sasuke was so gentle but strong when he gripped on her arms and almost lifted her to the tree. Sasuke tried to find some medicine from his small bag, but Hinata stopped him, "I--I can handle it-- by myself. In--inside my bag, the--there are some medicines." Sasuke helped to get her bag and open it to search for the medicine and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata tried to reach out her hand to grasp the bottle, but could not hold it due to the pain. Sasuke caught the bottle in midair, "Just let me." He spoke to her softly. Hinata got blushed on her cheeks and nodded silently.

Sasuke looked into her ivory eyes and found trust there. "What a pretty girl she is and she trusts me!" is the only thing he could be thinking. Sasuke gently unbuttoned the upper two buttons of her blouse and reveal her flawless skin from neck to upper breast. He could only gasp and hold himself still, then he applied the medicine onto her skin and put on the bandage.

Hinata whispered, hardly audible, "I--I'll use some chakra to- -to heal it." She sit up straightly a little and lifted her left hand to cover on the bandage to transport her chakra. Sasuke could tell that due to injury her chakra is weak at this time. Without thinking more, he lifted her up to sit on his lap and covered his own left hand on hers and held another hand on her waist, then, put his chakra on her wound to help her. He spoke near her ears, "I can help and please let me."

Hinata's face was getting redder. His breath was so close to her, she felt the warmth from his body and she even could hear the pounds of his heart. There seems some electric power went from his body through her spine. She could not withdraw herself out, but let Sasuke hold her and cover her hand on her bust.

After several minutes, Hinata could feel her shoulder was recovering well. And at the same time, she was still weak and became cuddled into Sasuke's chest. "Th--thank you so much for helping me." She tried to stretch herself out, but Sasuke held her and still grasp her waist. "No need to be embarrassed. It's OK to stay in my arms until you are fully recovered. Eh... I am glad that I can help you anything, anytime."

Hinata found a warm smile spread on his used-to-be motionless face. She could not help but return him an appreciated smile with widened eyes. Sasuke leaned down his head to rest on her lavender hair and inhaled her lovely smell. Hinata was surprised but yet felt touched and pleased about his touch. She put her head on Sasuke's torso and felt his trained chest is a wonderful place to rest on. Finally Hinata felt asleep soundly in Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke did not want to wake up the pretty girl in his arms, since it is so adorable to look at her slumber. Her both hands were limp on her lap and her cheeks still remained pink. Sasuke felt comfortable cuddling with her. After several blinks, Hinata opened her eyes slowly and understood she was still sitting on Sasuke's lap and holding by him. Sasuke used one arm to around her body and was using another hand to soothe her by brushing lightly on her hair. Hinata tried to shift her own bottom from Sasuke's lap, but Sasuke grasped her tightened again. "It's OK." He smiled to her. "Do you feel better now?" Hinata looked away from his intensive stare and bowed her head and nodded. "Sasuke-san, th--thank you. I--I'm alright now."

No want to embarrass her too much, hesitantly, Sasuke loosened his grasp and helped her to stand up gently. Before Hinata to turn away, Sasuke held one hand to reached to Hinata's cheek and said "Hinata-chan, don't hesitate anytime you need my hands or shoulders. It's my pleasure to be with you. I just have spent the wonderful time with you."

Hinata looked happy but still blushed, "Sasuke-san" she paused "I understand you are willing to help me. You are always a good person to me since our childhood." A big smile showed on her pretty face. Sasuke returned her a giggle and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Yes. Furthermore, now we are living in the same way. Our family has left us and we have to be strong by our own."

Hinata nodded in agreement and could feel his fingers were still lingering and caressing her cheek. She loves the feeling that he being close to her, grasping her and touching her. She wondered "Is it called love?" She titled her head to rest on his hand and could feel the warmth from his hand. Tears welled up her eyes and she could not hold them back. "Sasuke-san, you are right. We have to be strong, that's why I spend lot so much time to train myself. But..." Sasuke then held her head with both hands, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes. "Don't worry, if you want, I can train with you." Hinata was more than happy and covered his hands with hers. "That's too good to be true. Sasuke-san, thanks a lot!" Then, she stood on her toes and put a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke looked happy and smiled back to her. He grasped her both hands and put a kiss on them. "So, let's start from tomorrow. I have confidence that you'll become strong."

Sasuke let go her hands and put his arms around her. Hinata returned his hug by pressing her body to his. Sasuke smirked to himself for enjoying her generous sharing. With her upper unbuttoned blouse, he could feel her supple bust clearly. It's such a wonderful feeling to hold her like this way. He pat tenderly on her back, then slide one hand to her waist side. He brushed his hand to underneath her blouse, he could feel her skin became warm . Hinata circled her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. She understand it would lead to some circumstances that she has never been before. She also could sense that the body heat radiated from Sasuke's. Sasuke understands Hinata comes from such a decent family and he shall not take her advantage in anyway. Even his breathe became harsh and his arouse is coming irresistible, Sasuke stretch his both hands back to her back finally and pressed them to more close embrace.

Hinata could feel his withdrawing from her skin. A little disappointed, but she knows they have a bright future to expect for. She faced up to Sasuke and showed him a lovingly smile, and got a return warm smile from him. Sasuke bent down his face and Hinata craned up hers, their lips met together with passion but not lust. Both of them do understand their love can last for a long time since they respect each other to have the decent relationship.

They reluctantly parted they lips and rested their forehead to each other, "I have to go for a night shift job in hospital." Hinata whispered. Sasuke replied with love, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow here." Hinata turned toward her flat smiling. They both look forward to having the same sharing time in the future.


End file.
